nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Loud
|image=Lucy_Loud.png |imagesize=200px |show=''The Loud House'' |voice=Jessica DiCicco |first="Bathroom Break!!" |last= |fullname=Lucy L. Loud |species=Human |alias=Spooky; Eight of Spades |alignment= Good |personality= Gloomy, spooky, calm, cynical, dark, kind, sensitive, caring, quiet, indifferent |appearance= Slender, very pale skin, long black hair that conceals her eyes, a small gap between her teeth, a striped shirt with a black dress over the shirt, striped leggings, and black shoes. |occupation= |home=Royal Woods, Michigan |family=Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud (parents); Lincoln Loud (brother); Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily Loud (sisters); Albert (maternal grandfather) |pets=Fangs the bat; Charles the dog; Cliff the cat; Geo the hamster; Walt the canary |friends=Haiku; Rocky Spokes (first love interest); Silas (second love interest) |enemies= |quote="You forgot about me." "Two words: Shark attacks." }}Lucy L. Loud is the fifth-youngest of Lincoln Loud's ten sisters in The Loud House. At the age of 8, she is a gloomy and cynical goth girl with an interest in Gothic poetry. She also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings or other people. Lucy’s hair covers half her face, because her parents, Lynn Sr. and Rita, were creeped out by her blank stares and let her hair grow out. Despite her gloomy personality, Lucy is very sensitive and doesn’t like it when people are being mean to her. Lucy is a , cynical, deadpan, and mysterious goth girl who is almost always sporting a stoic frown. She is interested in occultism, poetry, and the works of Gothic authors, like Edgar Allen Poe and Lovecraft. She has an uncanny ability to seemingly teleport to different places, which often spooks her siblings, especially Lincoln. Some of her siblings refer her as a "spooky" girl. She frequently uses words to describe her actions, such as saying the word "Sigh" instead of actually sighing. The reason for her gloomy and miserable persona is because she feels left out that nobody listens to her and everyone thinks she's weird (despite their obvious quirks). Though typically rather gloomy, she is shown to be happy on several occasions. She squeals and giggles in "Heavy Meddle", along with her sisters, upon learning of Lincoln's romantic situation. Also in some other episodes she can be seen smiling from time to time (as opposed to her usual smirking), like in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", where she is joyfully celebrating the money finding with her other siblings, and in "In Tents Debate", where she is happy that she gets the option to go to "Aloha Beach". She is also shown to be rather compassionate, as she shows sympathy for Lincoln's dilemmas, and always shows her appreciation for his kindness. In "Sleuth or Consequences", it is revealed that she was responsible for clogging the toilet with her book Princess Pony, stating that even she needs "a break from the darkness" once in a while. Despite her depressed and cold attitude, she looks to enjoy being with her siblings, and sometimes depart from darkness to have fun with them. Lucy has very pale skin and long black hair concealing her eyes. She's very thin, and a bit smaller than Lincoln. Lucy dresses in black and white, wears long striped arm sleeves and stockings, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes. Her nightwear is a white t-shirt and black-and-white striped pajama pants. Her swimwear consists of a striped swimming dress with black leggings. Gallery The Loud House Undie Pressure 9 Lucy.png Lucy as Lori.png|Lucy disguised as Lori. Lucy Loud as Lucy Van Pelt.png|Lucy imitating Lucy van Pelt. Bandicam 2016-08-14 22-23-49-905.jpg LucyAndLincolnLoud.jpg Cereal Offender 1.PNG Loud family band.jpg Pan across the table 2.png Lincoln and Lily playing video games.png Lincoln needs Lucy to smile.png Loud siblings practicing.png It is contaigous.png Lucy takes a bow.png Lucy_and_Rocky_blushing.png|Rocky and Lucy blushing The Eight of Spades.png|Lucy as the Eight of Spades Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg vlcsnap-2017-04-03-13h09m06s541.png|The other sisters give Lucy a makeover vlcsnap-2017-04-03-13h09m21s113.png|Lucy's 1st Makeover - Cheerleader vlcsnap-2017-04-03-13h09m39s077.png|Lucy's 2nd Makeover - 80's Diva vlcsnap-2017-04-03-13h09m48s353.png|Lucy's 3rd Makeover - Princess vlcsnap-2017-04-03-13h10m17s532.png|Lucy's Hair Blonde Lucy-about-web.jpg Lucy_reading.png Lucy Standing.png Lucy's Winter Outfit.png Tlh 9 lucy s chainsaw.png Madame Lucy.png|Lucy as "Madame Lucy" Loud Family on Couch.jpg The Loudest Thanksgiving promo.png Loud Christmas.jpg External links * The Loud House Wiki: * Category:The Loud House characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Emos Category:Characters voiced by Jessica DiCicco Category:Characters with black hair Category:Creeps